


Who knew winter could be this warm.

by fxlminare



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Peter Kavinsky, Peter Kavinsky Fanfiction, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kavinsky - Freeform, ski trip, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “reader and peter k (they have feelings for each other but they haven’t said it) are fake dating and he convinces her to go to the ski trip and it’s all fluffy like they seat together in the bus, they take selfies and listen to music. And when they arrive he teaches her how to ski and at night they somehow are together in the hot tub and confess their feelings!”
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Reader, Peter Kavinsky/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Who knew winter could be this warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me writing outside the 100 now. New year, who dis? Leave me some feedback pls ✨

****

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

Did I know how to sky? No. Maybe snowboard? No, that had to be worse. Maybe I enjoyed the cold, and the snow, and the freezing air? Absolutely not. So why did I allow Peter to drag me into this? Because he said it'd be good for our pretend relationship; _"couples always came on this trip"_ , he said. So I agreed. Reluctantly. Fine, maybe I agreed too because I liked him; like, I was actually catching feelings. I wasn't catching feelings; I had already caught them. Gross.

\- "Hey, Y/L/N!" -his voice got me out of my thoughts quicker than a bucket of cold water could have- "You coming or not?"

\- "Yeah, sadly, I am."

I rolled my eyes almost unintentionally, putting my bag inside the bus' suitcases compartment before making my way inside, quickly glancing around to gain some perspective of how terrible this trip was really going to be. _Maybe I can still get out and get back home._ A hand quickly grabbed me and pulled me down to sit; too harsh on my ass if I had been asked about it.

\- "Hey!" -I protested, looking to the person that had interrupted my thought process, seeing a happy Peter by my side with his damn big brown eyes and his damn cute face and all his damness, honestly.

\- "You looked like you zoned out."

\- "I was assessing how bad this is really going to be." -I whispered so that only he could hear me- "I can't wait to get there!"

I cheered that last part to keep up with my role, a couple of other people soon agreeing with me and asking the driver to start moving already. _Why did I leave my house this morning?_

\- "Can you at least pretend you're interested in me?"

Peter made me face him; he looked like I had actually managed to offend him, catching myself just in time before I blurted out: _"But I am!"_ , which would have made this trip more awkward and worse than I needed it to be.

\- "Fine, I'm sorry." -I sighed- "I'm just..."

\- "Not good at socializing."

\- "You didn't have to come at me like that, jeez." -I crossed my arms over my chest, sinking down on my seat.

\- "I'm sorry."

I felt him moving beside me, his arm soon wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me to him, to rest my head on his shoulder which, I had to say, I didn't mind so much; in fact, I liked it. I just needed to remember we were faking this relationship and that he felt nothing for me. Easy. Besides, it's just two days, nothing can change much in 48 hours, right?

**\-----------------------**

**PETER'S POV**

Catching feelings for Y/N was not in our contract and yet, I couldn't help falling for the girl that was just supposed to pretend to love me; but she was so good at it, I believed it most of the time until we said goodbye and I couldn't kiss her. She had reluctantly agreed to come with me to the ski trip. Well, not with me perse, but with all of us. We both knew it'd be good to keep our relationship looking real to outsiders which was what she thought I wanted; but I wanted so much more: I wanted her to really date me, not because we were trying to make anyone jealous or because we had a stupid agreement; I wanted to enjoy every second of my time with her, not watching her worry about what others thought or about whether we were pretending enough or too little.

\- "So, how long is this trip?"

\- "The bus ride, you mean?" -she nodded her head as she still rested it over my shoulder- "Couple hours."

\- "Couple hours!" -I could tell she was freaking out by her quiet scream, even if she stood completely still against me- "You better have something planned to keep me entertained, cause I don't wanna fall sleep in the middle of the day and then not sleep at night."

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my chest, Y/N moving her head from my shoulder and turning to face me completely, furrowed eyebrows and lips pressed tight together. She looked adorable.

\- "Why is that so funny?" -she questioned as I calm down, simply eyeing her until she understood- "Oh, I see." -she sighed exasperated- "You're lucky the bus is moving already or I'd get down immediately."

\- "I got music to make your trip less of a hassle."

\- "What kind of music?" -she rose an eyebrow at me; I had gotten her attention.

\- "Well..." -I pulled out my iPod, handing it to her- "You choose."

I saw the excitement in her eyes and the anticipation as she smiled widely, taking the iPod from me and resting back on her seat, starting to go about the playlists I had made just for her, her eyes widening and lips parting, letting out happy squeals the deeper she dug; a smile plastered across her face as she looked at me.

\- "You remembered."

\- "Of course I did." -I chuckled, resting back against my own seat- "I'm your boyfriend, I listen when you speak."

\- "Thank you."

She looked down to her hands, avoiding eye contact, knowing I had managed to get to her as she went all shy, her hair falling on her face and I couldn't help my hand moving to tuck it behind her ear, feeling her warm cheek against my fingertips for just a second.

\- "Here." -she offered me one earphone, unable not to raise a questioning eyebrow at her- "I'm your girlfriend, I share my favorite things with you. Even if they are actually yours."

She chuckled and I rejoiced in the warm feeling spreading across my face, taking the earphone and putting it on, closing my eyes as I rested back comfortably, opening them again as I felt her interlacing her arm with mine, resting her head on my shoulder, looking down to my iPod and searching for a song to play. I kissed the top of her head and she squeezed my arm as the first notes of her favorite song started to play. Maybe things could change for the better in the next 48 hours. I hoped.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I couldn't believe he remembered, I had mentioned my favorite music and artists casually once while we walked around the hallways of the school; I didn't think he was paying any attention. I had been wrong. I closed my eyes as I laid my head on his shoulder, trying not to overthink everything that was happening and simply enjoying the music, falling asleep almost unaware of it.

\- "No, don't move, this is perfect."

I faintly heard the voice of Chris as I woke up, realizing the music was long gone as I straightened in my seat.

\- "Couldn't you have stayed asleep two more seconds?"

\- "What?" -I covered my mouth as I yawned, focusing my eyes on her, who was sat directly in front of peter- "What?"

\- "Two more seconds." -she showed me her phone- "Just two."

\- "You were taking pictures of me?" -I realized how I had been sleeping mid-sentence, eyeing Peter who had the biggest smile on his face- "Of us?"

\- "It's what couples do, relax."

\- "Yeah, but not when I'm asleep and looking like who knows what." -I scoffed, running my hand through my hair and looking for my phone to look at myself on my front camera.

\- "You looked like you needed that sleep because you probably spent the night overthinking everything about this trip."

Chris ended with a knowing look in her eyes before turning around and sitting properly on her seat, ending the conversation with us as I cursed myself for having fallen asleep. And not just anywhere, I fell asleep resting against Peter. Oh God, what was I thinking? Oh my God, what if I made him uncomfortable. Y/N, you really are something else.

\- "So?" -Peter's voice interrupted my thoughts, turning my face to look at him- "You weren't listening, were you?"

\- "I... I am... I was..." -I stammered, realizing I had, in fact completely ignored him- "No, sorry." -I sighed- "What was it again?"

\- "I was aking you whether you wanted to take some pics with me. You know, to keep up the whole..." -he pointed at me and then at himself- "It'd be nice."

I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment. I wasn't the keenest on selfies but I had to admit, having a couple more with him wouldn't hurt me, or him, or anyone really. I nodded seeing the smile grow in his face as he took out his phone realizing all too late that he'd keep those photos. What if I look horrible? Oh god, I clearly did not think this through. I didn't even know how to pose and I think Peter easily caught up with that as he put the phone down after the first couple pics and faced me.

\- "You okay, Y/L/N?"

\- "Yeah, I'm just not great at pictures."

\- "Oh, I can help with that." -Chris was again looking at us, reaching her hand towards Peter's phone- "I'll take them, you both just be as cute as you were before she woke up."

\- "Chris!"

I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my lips as her words reached my ears, but she was too busy laughing and so was Peter. Well, what do I have to lose? I rolled my eyes at them, deciding to just have fun and enjoy the bus ride, however long we still had left. Peter looked at me, his hand reaching to my head and I froze.

\- "Now, that's better." -he chuckled before resting back against his seat- "Is my hair alright?"

I couldn't help the laughter that took over what I wanted to say as I looked at him, looking as good as he ever did and concerned he'd ever look bad. I shook my head as he looked at me with playful eyes, questioning if he looked that bad.

\- "You are looking good, Peter."

\- "You too, Y/N." -he pulled his arm over my shoulders to pull me to him- "Come here and smile for Chris."

\- "That's it, beautiful."

Christ started taking pics of us, telling us to change poses, to do this, to do that; and I had to admit, I was having a lot of fun. Eventually, she got fed up with us and our inability to look half-serious in any picture, handing Peter back his phone but he offered it to me, saying I was more artistic than he could ever be and, therefore, the pics would look better. And I wouldn't lie, giving me full control of the angles and closeness to the camera gave us a couple of funny one for the memories.

\- "We're almost there. Everyone, sit properly and stop acting like kindergarteners."

I looked up from the phone towards our teacher, looking out of the window, seeing the snow, already antagonizing the cold. I handed Peter back his phone as I kept my eyes on the scenery in front of us, soon hearing my phone ring as I received the pics, looking up at Peter and smiling at him.

\- "Would you mind if I pick one for my background?"

I could have chocked on my drink if I had been drinking something; thankfully, I was not. I nodded shyly and slightly amused, realizing I had given him carte blanche to pick the most horrible picture and use it as his lock screen. What was I thinking? _Hold up, does that mean I can do that too?_ I rested back on my seat, going over all the options, unable not to smile as the silly ones until I came across one I wasn't aware we had taken, but how could I? I was asleep. It was a cheesy picture Chris had taken before I woke up, my head on Peter's shoulder and our hands tied together. I did not recall that. But I loved it. So I chose it.

\- "Which one did you chose?"

\- "No, you show me first." -I faced Peter, holding my phone to my chest.

\- "In case I picked the best option?" -he rose his eyebrows at me and I had to roll my eyes- "Fine, fine."

He handed me his phone and, again, I could have chocked on my drink had I had any. He picked the same one I did. _Why? Why would he do that? Is there something in the picture I'm not seeing?_

\- "Okay, show me yours."

I looked up at him, holding up his phone next to mine.

\- "No way!"

He looked like an eight-year-old who was just offered candy, grabbing his phone and mine and staring at them both in turns. I found that endearing. _Endearing? Who am I?_ I took my phone back, seeing the excitement in Peter's eyes as he sat back comfortably on his seat, seeing Chris looking at us through the space in between the seats and giving me a thumbs up.

\- "It's what couples do, right?"

\- "Yes, yes it is."

**\-----------------------**

**PETER'S POV**

Now I had a collection of pics of Y/N and I that I could stare at while wondering if we'd ever be a real couple and not this... pretend thing. I didn't regret having started it but I wished I knew how to make it real. I wished I knew if she wanted it to be real or she just wanted to get out of it. I found it funny how we both chose the same picture for our background; I chose it because it was cute and probably the closest we'd be of becoming a thing but I didn't know why she chose it. Maybe because you couldn't completely see her face. I didn't want to know.

The bus ride soon came to an end, Chris pulling Y/N out of there as fast as she could while I laughed as I walked after them. I lost sight of them, however, as we got into the hotel, finding my friends and deciding what exactly our plans were for the day, settling for skiing as first as we were allowed to leave. I caught a glimpse of Y/N as she walked with Lucas. _I wonder if she..._

\- "Hey, Y/L/N!" -she turned around as she heard my voice- "What are you up to?"

\- "Face mask and book." -she smiled gently up at me- "I don't like the cold."

\- "I... well, I came to ask you if you'd like to come skiing with me."

\- "You know I don't know how to ski."

\- "I can teach you."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly; Lucas pushing her forward towards me also didn't go unnoticed.

\- "If you don't' want to, it's fine. I just thought it'd be fun." -I rubbed the back of my neck- "For both of us."

\- "I don't have skis."

\- "Y/N, you rent them up in the tracks, don't be stupid." -Lucas scoffed beside her, taking her backpack- "I'll take care of this." -he started moving upstairs- "Have fun int he cold!"

Y/N shook her head at him before turning around and smiling at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of there, making our way to the tracks, to the beginner's one to be more exact, having had grabbed my snowboard and our warm clothes beforehand. I helped her on her skis and helped her stand up still.

\- "Okay. First things first, are you comfortable?"

\- "I'm not as cold as I thought I'd be." -she nodded at me- "But ask me again once I'm laying on the snow and ready to go back to the warm hotel."

I chuckled as she laughed wholeheartedly, offering her my hands and standing in front of her, instructing her a few easy things before I started pulling her with me. She wasn't as bad as she said she was going to be for her first try ever. Sure, we landed on the floor more times than I'd have liked but, if she was having fun and laughing, I didn't mind laying on the cold floor for a couple of hours.

\- "Okay, how about you try alone now?"

\- "You want me to die?" -she grabbed the ski poles- "Lucky for you, I actually wanna see how long it takes me to land on my face."

\- "You're not going to land on your face, Y/L/N."

\- "You better be right, Kavinsky, or else you're going to be in trouble."

I pretended to be second-guessing my offering, watching Y/N's smile before she pulled down on her glasses and followed every instruction I had previously given her, waiting for me to jump on my board before actually attempting to move.

\- "Ready when you are, Y/L/N."

\- "Catch me if you can, Kavinsky."

I laughed as she started moving slowly, trying not to sound as amused as I felt as I gave her some head start before I moved my board. She was actually doing pretty good until she started catching too much speed but she didn't seem to mind, cheering for a second.

\- "No, no, no!" -I laughed, moving after her- "Slow down!"

\- "How am I supposed to do that!" -she yelled back at me- "You didn't teach me that!"

\- "Make a triangle with your skates!"

\- "Okay, I got this! I got this!" -she yelled back at me and I had to fight back my laughter- "Wait, it's working!" -she chuckled- "Peter, it's working!"

I caught up with her as her skies stopped, stopping just in front of her as she moved her glasses up, a precious smile on her lips as she found my eyes. I stood there, mesmerized, not knowing what to do.

\- "You know what? Maybe next time I'll try your board, the skis are too easy for me."

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had told Lucas all about it, hoping he'd manage to bring some sense into the mess that my thoughts were after we had dinner that night. Instead, he gave me even more things to think about, which was good for, in a sense, it was progress but, at the same time, I could feel my head about to explode.

\- "That's seriously not helping." -I hugged a pillow to my chest as I laid on the bed- "I thought I could do this 'fake dating' thing but I ended up catching feelings for Peter just like everyone else in school."

\- "Have you seen how he looks at you?" -an amused huff from Lucas forced me to look at him- "Girl, he likes you. He even offered to teach you to ski, who else would do that?"

\- "He's pretending."

\- "Why would he pretend when you aren't around?" -before I could answer him, Lucas continued- "If someone caught feelings for fast, that's Kavinsky. The way he looks at you when you aren't seeing him. If someone looked at me like that, you wouldn't be in this room."

\- "Wao, thanks."

\- "He's probably waiting for you in the hot tub, going over what else he can do for you to realize he likes you since speaking is, apparently, so out of the question for both of you."

\- "Oh, please, surely he'll have something better to do than step into this cold in a swimsuit."

\- "You do realize the hot tub is hot, as the name implies, right?" -he faced me with a scold on his face- "You know, a tub that's hot. Hot tub."

\- "Thanks, Lucas." -I got out of my bed- "I didn't realize that was what hot implied." -I rolled my eyes at him- "I guess that swimsuit you made me pack will be of use for something."

\- "I know. That's why you should listen to me more often." -he threw a pillow at me as he laughed, managing to avoid it but a couple of millimeters- "So you going down?"

\- "You'll never hear the end of this if he isn't there."

\- "And if he's actually there, I'll never see the end of it; I can already tell you're going to be all into PDA."

\- "Shut up!"

I heard him laugh as he fell from his bed, trying to avoid the pillow I threw back at him, getting into the bathroom to change, hyping myself up for this conversation; it couldn't be that hard and what had I to lose? _Well, my pride for starters. I could also catch a cold in this weather._ I shook my head, getting outside, ignoring Lucas' descriptions of PDA and walking down the stairs. _Wait, what if he's not alone in there._ I looked at the stairs behind me. _I guess it's too late to go back._

\- "No. I got this."

I nodded to myself, shaking off the tension of my shoulders and stepping out into the cold, relieved to see he was alone but cursing whoever decided that the tub had to be so far away from the door. He turned around as he heard my steps.

\- "I didn't think you'd show up."

\- "Were you waiting for me?"

He didn't answer, his eyes avoiding mine as I realized, maybe, Lucas was right. I rested my hands on the side of the tub, looking into the water, putting the tip of my finger inside, not really trusting how warm this water was actually going to be.

\- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah." -I nodded as I walked up the stairs, sitting down on the edge and putting my feet inside- "Huh, not so bad."

\- "How are you feeling? From skiing, I mean."

\- "Oh, I'm okay. I think I could go participate in the Olympics next since I'm clearly a natural."

He started laughing, his eyes wrinkling on the sides as he did, pulling his arms out of the water and resting them over the edge before focusing back on me. His eyes were boring into mine, it was unbearable. I didn't think twice. I went with the punches. Maybe I'd regret this in a couple of minutes, but I wanted to do something impulsive for once. So I just...

\- "So..." -I stood up, taking off my robe and getting in the tub, standing in front of Peter; suddenly, the cold weather wasn't so cold anymore- "Hi."

\- "Hi."

He smiled, looking down for just a second before his eyes found mine again. We stood there in silence; I, too lost in his features for a moment to remember why I had gotten in the tub in the first place. A bat squeaked as it flew over us, instinctively raising my head as if I was going to see anything before focusing back on Peter. Right. Peter.

\- "I..."

He wrapped his legs around me, pulling me closer to him, having to rest my hands on his shoulders not to slide down, a gentle chuckle leaving his lips. He was so close, I was certain he could feel my heartbeat.

\- "I got you, Y/L/N."

I chuckled before wrapping my arms around his neck, him pulling me up to sit on his lap before we kissed. Finally; after so long, I couldn't imagine it feeling any better than this. His hands resting on my back to keep me still, smiling as I pulled back to breathe but his lips soon finding mine again as I tangled my fingers on his hair. Maybe this trip hadn't been so bad after all. As he moved his head back, I stood there, looking into his deep brown eyes in contentment. The wind caressed my exposed skin gently, a shiver running down my spine as the cold sank deep into it.

\- "We should get back in." -my dislike for the cold weather hadn't gone unnoticed by Peter- "I wouldn't want my girlfriend getting sick after I made her come all the way out to the mountains for me."

\- "Lucky you."

I chuckled as I stood up, taking the hand he offered me to get out of the tub without falling, quickly being wrapped in my robe, a gentle kiss from Peter on my lips before he put his on and guided me back inside the house. I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot, but I didn't find it in me to care. Not that there was anyone around to see.

\- "Would you stay with me for a little longer?"

Peter turned to face me with pleading and eager eyes, almost vulnerable as we got inside so I nodded, allowing him to pull me around the lower level, soon finding the kitchen, wondering what exactly were we doing to do there. He motioned me to sit on one of the stools as he started rummaging through the cabinets, taking out two cups before he moved towards the fridge.

\- "What exactly are we having?" -I rested my head on my hand, running my finger through the outside of the cup, looking around- "No alcohol, I hope."

\- "Hot cocoa." -he smiled, turning back to look at me- "Is that alright?"

\- "Yeah."

I nodded, already anticipating the warmness the hot beverage would offer me; I wouldn't lie, I needed it. We might have been inside now but I could still feel the cold breeze on my skin if I really thought about it. The warm liquid soon was poured on both cups, Peter walking with me to the couch, sitting on it and pulling me to him as we watched the snow falling outside. I never thought I'd find myself in a situation like this one but I couldn't say I was disappointed. Though I still had to tell him what I actually went to look for him earlier on.

\- "Is it good?" -I felt his eyes on me, so I rose my head from his shoulder to look at him.

\- "Yeah. Thank you."

I moved my cup to his, toasting softly to whatever he had in mind before we both took a sip. We remained there until both our cups were empty, in peaceful silence, simply enjoying each other's calming presence. He allowed me to interlace my arm with his as we walked back to our rooms, knowing it was now or never.

\- "So..." -I fidgeted with my fingers as we stood in the hallway- "There was an actual reason I went into the tub."

\- "I'm all ears for you."

\- "Well, I..." -I furrowed my eyebrows, realizing saying this out loud was going to be harder than expected- "I went in to tell you something very important." -Peter nodded, taking my chin in his hand.

\- "I like you too, Y/N Y/L/N. For real."

I could feel my eyes glinting with the mix of surprise and relief I felt as those words dropped from his lips, a pleased look in his eyes as he watched my reaction carefully.

\- "Well, isn't that a coincidence."

I laughed as Peter pulled me to him, his lips soon crushing over mines, both our smile fading into the kiss as I grabbed onto his arms. Who knew winter could be this warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> **Thank you so much for sticking around till the end. I hope you've enjoyed this little piece; remember to vote and leave me some feedback if possible for it's always greatly appreciated and it makes a writer's day!**
> 
> 🌿Catch you on the next🌿


End file.
